The present disclosure relates to sign assemblies which may be used for advertising, providing instruction or displaying information, amongst other things. Sign assemblies may be located indoors or outdoors. Some sign assemblies may be portable and thus may be repositioned in different locations.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described herein. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be utilized.